1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment apparatus and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an apparatus particularly useful in the boating and fishing field. The invention further relates to a single quick release tie-down point utilizing a spherical segment shaped shoe member with cooperating pin and locking foot member for securing an ordinarily movable object to the shoe member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been much activity in the field of cargo tie-down apparatuses and particularly those that take the form of a rail type tie-down assembly such as described in the patent to Parker U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,504 issued in 1954 for a "Cargo Tie-Down Assembly". However, as with the bulk of this art, the tie-down apparatuses are of a special purpose and includes an elongated rail base member which is provided with a channeled groove for slidably receiving a foot member therein in order to place a tie-down ring which is attached to the foot member at any preselected point along the rail.
However, since most of the activity in this field is directed toward commercial tie-down apparatuses there has been very little effort in providing the weekend boatsman or fisherman with such tie-down facilities tailored to their specific use. On most small boats and the like, it is pretty well established where certain tie-down points are desirable, therefore obviating the need for a complete tie-down rail.
Further, since the weekend boatsman or fisherman will be moving around over his boat it is desirable to provide a tie-down mechanism which, when not in use, provides a surface which is not likely to damage clothing, fishing equipment, or the like.
There has been a long felt need for a tie-down apparatus for small boat sporting uses which is relatively inexpensive yet easy to operate and of durable construction.